


Always

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Death Eater Attack, Disability, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Healer Draco, Healer Hermione, M/M, Marriage, Parents, Time Travel, minor character death (one of the bad guys), young Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: He said, “After all this time?”“Always.”What something means is not always what you think it means. The rain soaked through Hermione’s robes, Draco screamed.And then she saw him. It was...Snape!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Always

The rain had soaked straight through Hermione’s healer robes. The wool felt like fifty pounds as if it was weighing her down from where she stood. Lestrange she didn't know which brother, nor did she really even care, had attacked the small village on the coast of Scotland.

The building next to her splintered wood shards sticking out. Half the town was burned down, the only thing that stopped the flames was the rain. Such a bloody waste she thought, such a fucking waste. The man must have lost what little mind he had before the end of the war. Pureblood's, muggleborns and half-bloods alike were hurt in this attack. Men, women, and children.

She heard Draco shout, ”Hermione, get over here, I need your help!”

She ran through what remained of the alley in the direction of his voice. The sight that faced her practically shook her to her very core. It was...

Snape!

Not the man she watched die before her very eyes, no a version of him that Hermione should never have been able to see. He was her age or at least not much older. What in the world happened she thought to herself. How in Merlin’s name did this happen?

Draco snarled, ”Hermione, stop thinking about how the bloody hell this came to be, and help me examine him. It doesn't matter who or what he is... He's now just another patient.”

The look in his sharp crystal blue eyes left no room for questions.

Hermione crouched next to the man who may or may not be a young Snape. She asked him, ”What hurts?”

The black-haired man said, ”Everything! Why would you ask such a stupid question?”

Draco said, ”He told me his left hip hurt before you came over.”

She asked the man, ”Does your hip hurt?”

”Yes, and my back.”

She added, ”Chest? Does your belly? Neck? Head?”

He shook his head.

Hermione asked him the question that had been waiting to that had nothing to do with his treatment, but she needed to know, ”What’s your name?”

He said, ”Severus Snape, what's yours?I don't remember you from school or him for that matter.”

She said, ”My name is Healer Hermione Granger, that's Draco Malfoy.”

Severus hissed, ”Where the fuck am I? Lucius has no siblings.”

*************************

Hermione took a sip of her lukewarm tea, it tasted horrible, but she was working the graveyard shift after trying to help in that mess that was left of that village. If he was to be believed, and she did believe him that man she tried to treat in the field was Professor Snape, but truth be told he also wasn't.

That man had never been her professor, that man had yet to give the prophecy to Voldemort in his own timeline, therefore he was still a death eater. He was no different than the Lestrange brother who had blown up that village.

He was dangerous. Far more dangerous than the average death eater. Far more dangerous than his older self had ever been. But for the love of Merlin, they were healers! They did not treat just the innocent. Good and Evil were left outside of the doors at St Mungos. It existed to treat everyone, no matter what they had done or would go on to do.

Why was it then when it came to Snape she had to remind everyone besides Draco of their policies on such subjects? Because words like those sounded great on paper, even looked beautiful on a wall, but to actually act on them was a totally different story. It took one type of wizard to write them, but a totally different type to actually come through and act on such policies.

Hermione thought to why she because a healer; because she was tired of watching people die and not being able to do anything. Snape, well the elder Snape. No that wasn't right... The Snape from this timeline was the best she could come with. It did not matter she thought, either way. Watching the elder version die and not being able to do anything. To know if someone anyone with proper healer training would have been there, the man might still be alive.

Hermione Jean Granger had never been one for failure, it wasn't in her nature. It just wasn't. She still even now six years after the war it haunted her that she didn’t save him. Maybe that was why she was the last to give up on a dying patient. Those who worked with her tended to not allow her near those who had a death sentence from their disease. Those who were terminal, that is if they had resigned themselves to their fate that is.

Hermione had some miracles because of her nature. Her stubbornness. Her bulldozer outlook. People were alive today because she wouldn't give up. Some were even going to live for another decade or more.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork to see Draco coming over to her. He said, ”He’s awake and he's asking for you, Hermione.”

She asked, ”Why is he asking for me?”

He said, ”Because, for whatever reason, Severus trusts you. I don't know why, but he does. And from what father told me, that's hard to earn. Tread carefully. He's still Snape.”

*************************

Hermione walked into Severus’s room. The man was right he was hurt ”everywhere” well mostly. Broken hip, wrist, dislocated shoulder, but worst was a spinal fracture. The man was lucky he wasn't paralyzed. But it would cause life long issues. He would struggle to walk again, and likely he would always have a limp.

One of the mediwizards suggested the injuries may have been from being thrown forward in time into another timeline. That it might have nothing to do with the attack. That Snape was just lucky he landed where he did.

Or that it he had been injured in the attack and they had zero to do with time-travel and possibly he might have been thrust into the wrong time.

Or lastly, they had nothing to do with time travel by the Lestrange brother realized who Snape was, or at least the younger version of and tried to outright kill the future spy.

Hermione stepped closer to the head of Severus’s hospital bed. He looked to be sleeping, but then his sharp black eyes opened.

He said, ”You're not good at sneaking up on people, you were as loud as a herd of hippogriffs.”

She said, ”Considering you asked for me, why should I try to sneak up on you?”

Severus said, ”Just making conversation.”

Hermione said, ”I have never been good at making small talk myself, who cares about what Alice got for her birthday, or who John is dating.”

He smiled and said, ”Because truly those things are about as interesting as the weather.”

She smiled back at him, ”And with the weather, you would at least learn something.”

Severus asked, ”Why aren't you scared of me? I understand why Draco isn't, he's a Malfoy and was a death eater himself. But you, considering your name, it must mean you're either a half-blood with a muggle father like me or a muggleborn. I am here because of the fact I stopped being a death eater, but was caught, not that I was in any shape to voice this earlier, that is.”

Hermione said, ”Because... I knew yourself from this timeline personally?”

”You were with him?”

She said, ”No. Of course not.”

His face fell, and she felt like she just kicked someone’s dog.

Hermione said, ”He... Snape... Severus was my professor and an order member. Saved my life more times than to count.” What was unspoken was the fact that when he needed her to save his life she couldn't.

”Okay.”

She asked him, ”How old are you, Severus?”

He answered, ”Nineteen, what about you?”

Hermione said, ”I am twenty-three, but can you tell me what happened to you, Severus?”

Severus said, ”Tell me first am I going to be tossed in Azkaban?”

”Severus, I am going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. First off your too sick at the moment, but honestly, I am also of the opinion you didn't commit the crimes in this timeline if you did any. Beyond that, the goal should be to send you back, which we can't do if you're locked up.”

He said, ”I was caught helping a muggleborn. I was supposed to be punished... One second I was there and then I was in the alley.”

She asked him, ”How were you hurt?”

Severus said, ”I don't know.”

The way his face went totally blank Hermione did not believe him. 

Hermione sighed, ” You are not going to tell me the truth are you?”

His eyes widened and he said, ”I am telling you the truth!”

”Severus, I wasn't born yesterday.”

Severus hissed, ”Fine... A man I didn't recognize attacked me as soon as I ended up in the alley. He said, Always, I will fight in her memory and something on the lines of you bastard... I don't know why he attacked me. I don't know who's he is fighting for or why.”

Her thoughts ran rampant thinking about all the possibilities, about all the things that could be the cause. She had a good idea of who the man was, Radolphus Lestrange or maybe not...it could be Rabsatan. 

She said to him, ”I will be back by to visit when I can... And yes Severus I will bring you books.”

He did not smile at her, he just narrowed his eyes and nodded. Seems he no longer trusted her as he once did.

**************************

Hermione did not know why she ended up inviting Severus into her home. Right, it was because the man had no where to go. His parents were long since dead, well his mother for sure at least, but the truth that she had not even bothered to check to see if Tobias was still alive, she doubted the man would agree to live with him.

The man was sleeping on her couch. His long limbs barely fit. His hair was not actually that greasy, it was more silky than anything. It fell into his face. He was wearing a shirt that had once belonged to Harry and a pair of sweats that belonged to Ron.

They needed to go shopping or at least Hermione did. Severus could barely walk to the bathroom and could not tolerate sitting at her kitchen table. Part of her thought that he had been discharged at the time he was, but the truth was the healers and mediwizards wanted him out as soon as possible.

Draco wrangled her into taking Severus home as if he was a puppy she found on the street corner. But, the truth was Severus Snape was not a puppy. He was not a child. He was a man out of his own time. He was a man she had to send back to where he belonged, no matter how much it would hurt too.

Severus Snape was a button-pushing, sullen, stubborn, headache-inducing utter pain in the ass, but he was also a sarcastic, funny, intelligent, and she didn't want to admit handsome. She was attracted to this man. Hermione wanted the man to stay just as much if not more than she knew he had to go back to where he came from.

Severus blinked his black eyes opened, he smiled and said, ”What time is it?”

Hermione said, ”About 1:30 pm.”

”Sorry I slept so long.”

She said, ”You are still recovering, Sev. And have every reason to sleep.”

He said, ”My mum use to call me Sev and... A friend did.”

Hermione said, ”Well I think it suits you, and it's like for your medication if you want it.”

He nodded and she went to retrieve it.

The potions we're rather easy to find, Hermione clutched them between her fingers, thinking that she needed to make more of them. Severus was sitting up, as best as he could, and reached out to take his potions from her.

After he took them, she asked, ”I can make lunch, if you would like?”

Severus nodded, and Hermione went to work on heating up the stew. Before she even had it the bowls Severus fell back asleep. Sending him back and the process of figuring out how could wait until he could stay awake for more than a half-hour.

They had time, a long time, but the truth was no matter how time they waited she didn't think she would be able to go through with it.

**************************

Severus leaned heavily on his cane next to Hermione. But, she thought at least he was upright. They were walking to the headmistress’s office, but not to speak to her, they were there to speak to Dumbledore’s portrait.

Severus muttered, ”Why does the office have to be so far away?”

Hermione said, ”We could have waited until you felt better, Sev.”

He said, ”I might never feel better though, Hermione.”

She said, ”We don't know that for sure...”

”It’s been three months. I am going to be this... This disabled thing. In this broken body, for the rest of my life.”

Hermione said, ”We can take a break if you would like.”

He nodded and then they sat on a bench.

He sighed, ”Why must I go back? Nothing has changed. Nothing is different... I haven't ruined this future and who's to know if am going to ruin any future.”

Hermione said, ”We don't know that... Severus. We can't see your own timeline any more than you could see this one before you came to it.”

Severus muttered, ”Come let's go time to face my own demise.”

The man, who had Hermione’s heart in his hands stomped off. His left leg dragging a step behind his right.

Was this the right thing? She thought, to send him back different than he left? To never see him again? Severus was just trying to keep himself safe it's not like he actually had feelings for her. In all probability, he still had feelings for Lily, but the man had not asked about her once.

Merlin only knew what was going on in the man’s mind. Merlin only knew.

**************************

Dumbledore was no help thought Hermione. He rambled on about fate cannot be changed and what will happened always will. She could swear that Severus considered throwing his half-full teacup at the portrait. The former headmaster only answered one question that actually helped them.

Timelines did not all end or start at the same place, and what happened in them could be very different.

They stood outside of the gates of Hogwarts Severus leaning on his cane, he whispered, ”There is no way to send me back... Hermione. You don't want me to go back; I don't want to go back. We need to accept it this is our future. Why must we not allow ourselves to be happy?”

She reached out and grabbed onto his wool coat. She rocked up onto her toes and Severus’s long pale fingers tangled into her wild curls.

Their lips pressed together and then they heard the crack of Apparition. They pulled away from each other, and stalking toward them was Rabastan Lestrange his long greasy tangled blood-red hair hung in his gaunt face. His clothing was torn and while they looked as they had been once well made, now they were nothing more than rags.

But, the terrifying thing about him was the look in his fish like pale blue eyes, he looked utterly and totally insane.

He snarled, ”You... Snape are the reason she's dead. You are the reason they both are dead. You little traitor. You didn't wield the wand, but you may as well of.”

Severus pulled out his wand and snarled, ”I am not him Lestrange, but they deserved it.”

A slashing spell was sent at the dark wizard. Hermione sent her own Patronus off calling for Harry... He should be able to help. But instead of the otter, it had been for almost a decade, it was an elephant. Whatever it would tell Harry that they needed his help.

The spell distracted the death eater, which caused Severus to get him with a good shot. The man fell to the cobblestone ground, his head cracking loudly it sent her mind rambling on what could be wrong and what damage the could cause.

She ran over to the fallen death eater, checking him over. He was bleeding from his ears and his pupils were blown. The redhead said to her, ”Get your hands off of me mudblood.”

Severus snarled, ”After all this time? When she's trying to save you, Lestrange? Time has changed and it has left monsters like you behind.”

The dying man’s last words were, ”Always.”

The crack of Aparation filled Hermione’s ears. She jumped fearful who it might be. It was from Harry. Just Harry, thankfully.

He asked Severus, ”What happened?”

He said, ”He attacked us.”

Harry asked Hermione, ”Is he... Dead?”

She nodded.

Harry said, ”Well I will call the other Aurors, but I doubt anyone is going to be upset that he's dead. Though you may have to answer some questions.”

**************************

Hermione and Severus decided together that if the sky had not fallen in on them in the last three years, it never was going to. He was never going to ripped away from her. There was no way to undo what had been done.

They had been married for a year now, and then decided it was safe to try to have a child. Hermione did not enjoy taking off of work for three months. Severus still had effects from Lestrange’s first attack, his left leg would seize up causing him to fall to the ground like some God decided to flick him down as if he had done some great harm by wanting to be upright. His wife wished he would use the wheelchair that sat in a closet, but had long since accepted her husband was far too stubborn to.

He tried his best to do what he could, he made potions out their home, and as Ginny jokingly called him never to his face mind you, Mr. Mum. Hermione smacked her childhood friend for that comment.

A few years later and another child, Hermione came home muttering about how she couldn't understand people.

Severus asked her, ”What’s wrong?”

She said, ”My co-workers believe like always what someone has done affects how we should treat them.”

”What happened?”

She sighed, ”Lucius and Narcissa, Draco’s parents were attacked... Harry told me they don't know who did it, but it might be some right-wing pro-justice nutcase. My myself, Alice, Draco and Astoria had to do the work of eight. They are alive, Lucius just barely. Draco shouldn't have even been working on his parents, same as Harry shouldn't be investigating the case, but no one else will.”

Severus smiled, ”So when are those two getting married? My sweet bulldozer for the underdogs, would you like me to make dinner tonight?”

Said she ”Three months, they have been dancing around each other for years, and yes please.”

Hermione then smiled, took their daughter from him, and then went to check on their son. Hermione said to her daughter, Rose Eileen, “Have you been good for your daddy, Rosie?”

Her daughter smiled and said, ”Always, mummy always.”


End file.
